A Scribbler's Poetry
by BloodyCrimson431
Summary: Poems I have written either for class or to get over my depression, whichever one works.
1. Marmee Noir

M'armée Noir

light shines down  
>but not on us<br>for the darkness  
>is coming to town<p>

darker than night  
>boogieman of us all<br>M'armée Noir  
>has come to blight<p>

she will conquer all  
>without the slightest thought<br>M'armée Noir  
>will make us her thrall<p>

laughing at our plight  
>the Mother of Darkness<br>will conquer us all  
>and laugh at the sight<p>

she will have you,  
>for centuries that is,<br>her toy you will be  
>Oui vous!<p>

Her pet slave  
>her torture buddy,<br>and all that is between the two  
>when she awakens within her cave<p> 


	2. A' Biadhtach

" A' Biadhtach"

Edgar Allan Poe

Cuir a-null tro Alesia Mhic Leoîd

Uair air a meadhan-oidche fadalach. am feadh mi cnuasatch

anfhan agus claoidhte,

Os iomadach a neonach agus eagnaidh rola am-measg

air diochuimhne eolas –

Am feadh mi aom. an coinneimh cadalan, a chlisge an sinsiud

tean a goc.

Mar am-measg cuideigin acarach buail, buail aig mo

seomar comhla –

"Ei's cuid aoigh." Mo brunndail, " Goc aig mo

seomar comhla –

A-mhain siud agus neoni barrachd."

Och, mion mi cuimhnich ai bha ann a' fuar

dubhlachd,

Agus gach air leth basachadh eibhleag obraichte ei's

bocan air a' grundd,

An cith mi deidh a-maireach; faoin mi gabh

duil do gabh air iasad

Aig mo leabhars fuc am-measg airsneal – airsneal airson

a' mu lar Lenore –

Airson a' ainneamh agus lannrach fiurnag co a'

aingeal ainm Lenore –

Gun ainm a-bhos airson gu brath.

Agus a' sioda, bronach, cugalach sirdan am-measg gach

corcair brat-sgaile

Cuir gaoir an mi – fas lan mi comhla ri iongantach eagal

gu brath curainn an lathair:

Seadh a chionn a-nis, do baibh a' bobhdaig am-measg mo cridhe, mi

seas can a-rithist

"Ei's cuid aoigh achanaich beul aig mo

seomar comhla –

Cuid anmoch aoigh achanaich beul aig mo

seomar comhla –

Siud ei's agus neoni barrachd."

An ceartair mo anam cinnich calma : ath

bho sin ni fada,

"Ridire," abair mi, " neo Bean-usual, naile! Ur maitheanus

mi boinich :

Ach a' beart ise mi bha cadalan, agus seadh acarach sibh

teann buail,

Agus seadh fann sibh teann goc, goc aig mo

seomar comhla,

A chionn mi tearc bha cinnteach mi cluinn sibh." – seo mi

fosgarra tuathal a' comhla; —

Dorchadas an sinsiud agus neoni barrachd.

Cnuacach a-steach do a chionn dorchadas aogas, fada mi seas

an sinsiud gabh tongantas, athadh,

Amharas, aisling aisling ni basial idir

thoir dulan do aisling an lathair :

Ach a' clos bha slan, agus a' feath

tabhair na cuimhneachan,

Agus a' a-mhain biog an sinsiud abair bha a'

brid biog, "Lenore?"

Siud mi brid, agus an ath-ghairm durdan cuidich

a' biog, "Lenore!"

A-mhain siud agus neoni barrachd.

Cuidich a-steach do a' seomar car, uile mo anam

a-staigh mo loisg,

Luath uair eile mi cluinn a goc beagan ard

na an lathair,

"Cinnteach," abair mi, " cinnteach a chionn ise cuid-cuis aig mo

uinneag cliathraick :

Gabhaltas mo amhairc, bho sin, ciod an sinsiud-aig ise, agus siud

ruine lor a-mach –

Gobhaltas mo cridhe bi ciuina mionaid agus

siud ruine lorg a-mach; -

Ei's a' crois agus neoni barrachd!"

Fosgarra seo mi caith a' comhla-uinneigh, cuine, comhla ri iomadach

a beadraich agus ob-obagail,

An an sinsiud ceum a faicheil Biadhtach am-measg a' naomhaich

latha am-meash oilean :

Gun a' lugha striochd dean e; gun a meanbh

stopte or cul-taice;

Ach comhla ri aogas am-measg morair or boireannach, bacan fa mo

seomar cohmla –

Bacan air a buinne am-measg Pallas ceart fa mo

seomar comhla –

Bacan, agus suidhe, agus neoni barrachd.

Bho sin siud eabon eun breug mo bronach smacin

a-steach do dean guire,

Tro a' gear agus cruaidh ceutadh am-measg a'

aghaidh ei caith,

"Ged do cirean bi bearrte agus bear, thu," mi

abair, "are cinnteach ni gealtaire,

Aogaidh gnu agus primideach Biadhtach iomrall

ao;aig a' Gach Oidhche cladach –

Aithris mo ciod smachdail ainm ise air a' Oidche

Plutonian shore!"

Bheir a' Biadhtach "Coma-barrach."

Fada mi iongnadh siud mi-chiatach eunaich do cluinn

comhradh cho ailean,

Ged ei's freagair beag brigh – beag

bointealach poll :

Air sinne cha cobhair aontaaich a ni fuirich

daonna beatha

Idir fos bha seunta le fradharc eun fa a

seomar comhla –

Eun or beist air a' snasaichte buinne fa

a seomar comhla.

Le leithid a ainm cho "Coma-barrach."

Ach a' Biadhtach, suidh aonranach fa a' ciuin buinne,

bas a-mhain

A chionn aon biog, cho ma a anam ann a chionn aon biog

e seolach a-mach-doirt,

Neoni nas fhaide anas deidh sin e cloimheinich –

anas deidh sin e cloimheinich –

Gu mi ach gann barrachd na brunndail "Eile

cairdeas meal carrach an lathair –

Air a' maireach e deonaich cead mo, cho mo Dochas

meal carach an latahir."

Anas deidh sin a' eun abair "Coma-barrach."


	3. Fading and Apathy

Fading

Taking a look at my life

All I see is pain

Beneath my skin, a pain

A pain I cannot bare alone

My best defense

Was running to you

But now that is no more

My hopes are forever fading

You were once beneath my skin

But you have now forsaken me

For another, and now

It is already over

You were there when I fell

And I reached towards you

No more will that happen

And my defense has now shifted

It is more destructive

And causes more pain

If I fade from this world

Know it is on you

Behind Blue Eyes/Apathy

No one yet knows

What it is like

Seeing behind my eyes

And knowing, what I know

Behind blue eyes

A mystery is to be had

One which you must work for

And no one knows the truth

Humans only delving at the surface

Never reaching for the why

Never questioning the how's

Behind blue eyes

Love is only vengeance

And both are never free

All the hours I have

Are all lonely, as they should be

Emotions are the root of failure

Causing more harm than good

The only safe haven there is

Is in the world of Apathy


	4. Meeting Cain

Meeting Cain

Excruciating pain,  
>utterly demolishing my mind<br>Meeting Cain,  
>complete utter destruction<p>

He was here in the past  
>he will come again.<br>Destroying them fast  
>obliterating my kin<p> 


End file.
